state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer Rewards
When you're playing State of Decay 2 online as a Client you can earn Mulitplayer Rewards for helping out other players. About Multiplayer Rewards Multiplayer Rewards have 5 levels. When you join someone's game, you start from level 0. To reach higher levels you must gain influence in the host's game (trading doesn't count). * Level 1: Gain 5 Influence * Level 2: Gain 250 Influence * Level 3: Gain 500 Influence * Level 4: Gain 1000 Influence * Level 5: Gain 1750 Influence Every time you quit (or get disconnected) from the host's game, you'll get the rewards appropriate to the Level you were at when disconnecting. Your progression gets deleted, meaning that every time you join someone's game (even if you join the same person you played with previously) you'll always start from Level 0. To receive these rewards, you must get back into your own game with the community you used to help the other player out. The items will be delivered directly into your Locker. Multiplayer Rewards that you haven't collected yet can accumulate, meaning that you won't lose anything if you decide to play more than one online session before entering your own game. Note: If you manage to reach Level 5, you should re-join the Host's game to reset your rewards, since gaining more than 1750 Influence will not earn you additional items. Rewards The higher the level you reach in a session, the more items you'll get. As the Table shows, you won't get completely different rewards on each level, but more items will be added to the previous levels' rewards. Note: When you reach level 4 and 5 the additional Mod is more likely to be a Facility Mod, but there's a chance that you'll receive a Muzzle Mod instead. The following items are known to drop when receiving your Multiplayer Rewards: Ammo: * .22 cal Rounds * .357 HP Rounds * .45 cal Rounds * 12g Shells * 9mm Rounds Health-restoring Items: * Bandages * Bottles of Painkillers * Bottles of Strong Painkillers * Bottles of Weak Painkillers Stamina-restoring Items: * Bottles of Stimulants * Cups of Coffee * Energy Drinks * Shots of Espresso Explosives/Incendiaries: * Frag Grenades * Fuel Bombs * Military Land Mines * Molotovs * Napalm Grenades * Pipe Bombs * Pursuit Mines * Remote Box Mines * Thermite Grenades * Whistling Box Mines Weapon: * Bell Club * Bolt Scout * Civilian Uzi 22 Carbine * Crowbar * Deck Destroyer * G17 * Hunter's Model 70 * Metal Bat * Micro Dot PPK * Nail Puller * Noodle Knife * P-07 * Raider's Uzi 22 * SP101 Tassie Devil * Tactihawk * Parang * SP101 Devilette .22 * Mower Blade Sword Facility Mod: * Assortment of Airtight Containers * Bag of Fertilizer * Brass Collector * Camp Heater * Case of Stabilizing Foam * Cast-Making Kit * Cleaning Station * Collection of Board Games * Collection of Reference Books * Compost Bin * Countertop Oven * Espresso Machine * Food Dehydrator * Filling Machine * Game Console * Garden Toolkit * Heavy-Duty Ammo Press * Mini Fridge * Minibar * Network Signal Booster * Pallet Storage Solution * Pill Press * Portable Generator * Salvage Furnace * Sanitizing Machine * Secure Case * Set of Power Tools * Slow Cooker * Small Guel Tank * Solar Generator * Soldering Station * Stand Mixer * Water Boiler * Water Cooler * White Noise Machine Note: The Facility Mods are picked from the same pool on all levels. Muzzle Mod: * Advanced Brake * Advanced Choke * Advanced Suppressor * Professional Brake * Professional Choke * Professional Suppressor Note: The Muzzle Mods are picked from the same pool on all levels. Luxury Item: * Network Guide to Cohabitation * Network Guide to Eating Right * Network Guide to Field Medicine * Network Guide to Gardening * Network Guide to Vehicle Care Category:Guides